Never too late
by fangfaceAndrea
Summary: Is the vampire And slayer Show rigth after 'First date', everyone in the house is following closley the story between the vampire and the Slayer. Willow doesn't want to loose money so she gets pushy. I know I suck at sumaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Joss & co. Own everything including the first line in this fic.  
  
"And the Principal? How's he fit in?"  
  
"He doesn't" she stated nonchalantly.  
  
"He doesn't?"  
  
"He's here to help, and I don't need him for anything else"  
  
"Do you *want* him for anything else?"  
  
She didn't reply instead looked away, they just sat there, he was gazing at her trying to read the signals and felling relieved the principal wasn't in the picture.  
  
"Is not too late is it?" she asked all of the sudden.  
  
"What for?" he pretended not to know, he pretended not to hope for more.  
  
"Us"  
  
"There's an Us now?"  
  
"Is it too late? I mean do you still Y'know, want to be with-"  
  
"Buffy this is not about me, you know it, but is been so much"  
  
"So, it is too late"  
  
"Who knows, maybe is too early, the ball's in your court slayer, always has been, but it doesn't mean I'll play by your rules"  
  
"What if the rules have change?"  
  
"What are you sayin' Buffy?"  
  
"I don't know, I just . never mind" with that she got up and headed to the stairs, but was stopped by Willow who had been listening to the conversation.  
  
"Okay you 2, that's enough!, Buffy go back and finish this conversation once and for all"  
  
"Were you listening!?"  
  
"Yes I was listening, no I wasn't ears dropping" The witch recieved the glare of to very angry people.  
  
"Is just that whenever the 2 of you are alone together, the UST is so palpable that everyone in this house shuts up to try and get the new episode of the Vampire and Slayer show and I happened to be passing by the lack of potential noise"  
  
"I can't believe you were listening tour *private* conversation Will"  
  
"Great now our drama is a bloody soap opera for the lot of you"  
  
"Well you would know, you big Passion's lover freak!, now I think you 2, should go out maybe patrol or something and clear a couple of things up, if you don't want to be heard I mean"  
  
"I don't think is your business Red"  
  
"No is not, that's why I'm suggesting the whole going out" with that she walked out on them but before she was too far ,she turned back.  
  
"oh and Buffy"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You were right everybody in this house think You're still in love with Spike, and if you could tell him that you are before midnight I'd appreciate it a lot"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Well I have money on tonight, and I don't want to lose my money to Anya" She turned back and walk away leaving a Confuse vampire Behind, and openmouthed Slayer.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: This is because I really would've liked this 2 hooking up after First Date, it was the perfect timing I can' believe they let it pass. And also if I was a Scooby or a potential living in casa summers at the time I've have spend my time making bets and polls about how and when they would start getting it on.  
  
Please Review even if it is to tell me how lame I am or how much I suck, just try to not be rude =P. 


	2. The conversation that wasn't

Chappie 2  
  
"Okay what was that about?"  
  
"That my dear vamp is what I would like to know, what is wrong with the people in this house?"  
  
"You askin' me that?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You think is true? I mean are they actually betting on us?" She asked after a short silence.  
  
He shrugged "a waste of money if you ask me" he muttered  
  
"Maybe it isn't you now"  
  
"Why? Cause you're Still in love with me?" He said with a sided snort.  
  
"So you heard that huh?"  
  
"And not going down that road so don't fret pet, actually I'm about ready to doze off"  
  
"So that's it? You're just gonna ignore everything that happen tonight?"  
  
"Told you I'm done dreaming about happy endings, so yeah" he turned to leave again, and was once more stop by her voice.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When what?"  
  
"When did you give up on us? I mean did you just stop lo- loving me" oddly enough she sounded so vulnerable, like the mere idea of him not loving terrified her and much as he shouldn't keep on like this he didn't have the heart to mislead her.  
  
"Not likely, won't stop loving you in this life time, doesn't mean I can't try to let you go does it?"  
  
"I guess" she said feeling defeated, knowing that this conversation was pointless, he was finally doing what she asked him all along, leaving her alone, and she was terrified of giving him a reason to stick around because that would mean that she had to face up the feeling s she'd been repressing all this time, but some how the idea of letting go of him and move on was even scarier, she really didn't know which of her options was worst.  
  
"I really think I should leave now, for good. 's the right thing to do" he interrupted her train of thoughts.  
  
"Please don't" he shook his head a little at that, and then gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Never do the right thing when it comes to you Summers" he said while he turned and make the decision to walk away.  
  
So she stood there watching him descend the stairs, she knew he had decided to stay, yeah to fight and cause she asked him, cause she still had all the power over him, she knew that he still loved her, that staying with her was killing him and trying to give her up was even worst than death, but for the first time she realized that trying to give him up was killing her too. And it was pointless and stupid, it had to be love.  
  
TBC  
  
AN/ I decided to give this fic another try and so I'm trying to continue it, if it suck in a 110% please let me know why, if you like I would also like to know. If you have suggestions they're welcome too. Thanks


	3. To forgive, not to forget

AN: I have no words, I know I don't update, and I know I don't write too long chapters, but I'm muse-less, I've always been, so I'm sorry. Also I've been trying get the little inspiration I do posses in my other WIPs specially Behind Blue Eyes of which I'll be updating a big chapter in a couple of days, so in the meantime here is this. Boy is this taking a direction I wasn't counting on, this was suppose to be a light fluffy what if, and now is getting a tad angsty (by my writing standars anyway) I Hope this chapter is of your liking.

**Chapter 3 :To forgive, not to forget.**

"Spike wait!" Said Buffy taking off after him, he had just close the door to the basement and even though he heard her, he didn't look back, he just continue to make his way down, where she followed.

"Spike!"

He let out a long sight while pulling himself on top of his cot "What now Slayer? Please tell me is battle plans because I can't keep on doing this" he motioned with his finger pointing to her then at him a couple of times.

"Doing what? I thought is what you wanted"

"No what I want is going a single bloody day without you toying with me, that's what I want"

"I'm not toying with you"

"Bollocks! Is all you do"

"No! is all I used to do, I'll give you that" she paused "but I haven't- I'm not trying to lead you on and the kick you when you're down. not now, not after"

"The soul" he filled.

"the bleeding soul that doesn't change a thing, It helps out; makes me want to be someone worthy, better, but doesn't change the past and it certainly doesn't do a 180 in your attitude"

"My attitude?! Maybe I want to be with you and this is what I get? I need to change my attitude?"

"No, you dont want me" he exclaimed before she'd change the subject "you just don't want me elsewhere, said it yourself"

"No!" she yelled frustrated and then shook her head and took a breath to continue.

"Yes I want you here! I want you near me, I just want you, I need you, I do" the blond tried o reasured him.

"Of course you need me, upcoming battle and all"

"That's not what I'm saying"

"Then what are you saying? That all of the sudden you love me?" he snorts at that "That you go on one date ask me to move on but when things don't go your way you decide that you want me? Is that It?"

"I-"

"No off course it isn't, because you'd actually have to admit that I matter to you, that I'm important and we can't have that, not when we can have "normal" with principal boy" she went to stand right in front of him, wanted to shake him but she wouldn't, couldn't.

"I care about you, you're important! what's wrong with you? You should know that And what is this? a jelousy thing?"

He kept his tirade like he hadn't heard her. "But then I say I'll go, leave you be, and that's not gonna cut it either because -because" he choke up and look at her in the eyes supplicant "Why Buffy, why do you keep doing this? If you care so much then why?" he begged for an answer.

"Doing what? Spike please tell me what I'm doing, I just thought, we could work it out"

"Stop giving me hope, you know I'll do whatever you want, follow you to hell and back, but just stop it because we both now it's not gonna happen, you might think you want to consider this 'us' thing tonight but tomorrow It'll be a different story, always is with you"

'It won't be' she wanted to scream at him, she wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that she had seen him change and love him for that, that she had changed too, that she loved him, but did she? Was this love? Or was it a panicked reaction at the thought of his leaving? Give him what he wanted to hear so she could have what she wanted? Lie to him? No wonder he didn't trust her. 'He doesn't trust me.' She said to herself in disbelief.

"No maybe I don't, I don't even know anymore" he responded, and she realized she had said it out loud.

"oh god" she said, her eyes full with unshed tears, and a look of pure horror on her face, she felt broken.

It broke his heart too but she had to know, he wanted to take it back and promise it would be alright but she had to know.

And in that moment she did know, for the first time she realized that trust and love and caring and forgiveness went to ways, and he hadn't forgiven her. Had she even said she was sorry? Ever? Well she said it when she broke things of with him, but it wasn't about forgiveness back then, it was about excuses and defensiveness.

And now? How to make him trust her again? When had he stopped? Had he ever? Or was he too involve in his obsession with loving her that he never even consider to trust her, because it was always about her? Well then she'd make it about them and the first step was hers to make.

"I'm sorry" she said once with pleading eyes "Spike I'm sorry" she repeated once more, before letting her soul sob out all that she couldn't express with words.

"oh luv don't-"he went to her and held her trying to soothe her, while she repeated over and over how sorry she was and to please forgive her.

"I'm sorry to sweetheart so sorry" he whispered, then manoeuvred them to the cot, where they sat. And they cried together. And they held each other, until they fell asleep.


End file.
